Free from expectations - Itachi x ANBU Reader (Part1)
by LeonieHawke
Summary: You were friends with Itachi back when he was an anbu captain. Now you lead your own anbu team and got the mission, to spy on Itachi and Kisame that were seen near the village again. Everyone expects you to always act perfect and make the right decisions, because you are one of the smartest shinobis in the village. Needless to say that your sick of the expectations.
Free from the expectations - Itachi x ANBU!Reader

(y/n) = your (code) name

"I know that you were on his team and I also know that you admired him before he left the village. This is why you have to lead this mission. But remember! If you find them, do NOT encounter them. He and his teammate are very strong and you just have to spy on them. Come back if anyone of you gets into trouble with them. I do not want to lose anyone of you.", Tsunade told you with a very serious voice.

"Understood.", you said.

"Then start the mission as soon as your team is ready. And one more thing. Good luck, (y/n)."

You simply nodded and disappeared from the Hokage's office.

A sigh left your lips as you landed on the roof of the Hokage's building. For years you wanted to have a mission like this but now that you finally got it, you weren't sure about it anymore.

Tsunade supposed you and your team to spy on Itachi Uchiha and his Akatsuki teammate Kisame who were located near the village again. It was just a spying mission but you were quite sure, that the both of them would notice. Your team was really good at sneaky missions but against S-rank criminals it would be something completely different.

Another sighed left your lips as you cursed yourself for not telling the Hokage about your doubts.

Ever since you were expected to make the right decision and to act perfect. Regardless to the difficulty of your task. Your parents had high expectations in you since they recognized that you were one of the most intelligent shinobi in the village. They nearly forced you to join the Anbu. You did not want to disappoint them or your clan so you did as you were told.

You always did what everybody expected from you and you did it as good as it was possible. But even you failed a few times. While most of the people around you were disappointed, there was one shinobi who lifted you up again. He always did because he knew the weight of expectation. It was your anbu team captain: Itachi Uchiha.

You did not only admire him, you loved him because he understood how you felt. But then, everything changed. You thought you knew him too but than he slaughtered his whole clan and disappeared afterwards. Since that day you wanted to meet him again and ask him, why he had done this. Now was the opportunity but would he even talk to you? Would he even recognize you anymore?

"Captain. What is our new mission?", asked someone behind you. You already heard him coming although he tried to sneak at you. Without turning around you said: "We are supposed to spy on the Akatsuki members that were seen near the village. Were heading to the forest as soon as everyone is ready."

"We already are.", said another voice and you knew that your whole squad had assembled behind you. You smiled slightly. "Then we're heading out."

-time skip-

"Withdraw! I will detain them.", you screamed and dodged Kisames sword. The rest of your squad fled in the forest as you told them. Of course Itachi and Kisame noticed that someone was spying on them. They attacked instantly. Three members of your squad were killed in a few seconds. You managed to protect the other two but now you faced two S-rank criminals on your own.

Kisame showed an evil grin as you stood before him, not really sure what to do next. "You're dead." He rushed forward. His speed was unbelievable but suddenly Itachi stepped in his way. "Wait." Kisame managed to stop his blade before it hit Itachi.

The black haired male starred at you while you starred back. So he seemed to remember you.

"You are (y/n), aren't you?"

You nodded slightly. His facial expression was absolute neutral as usual.

"What is your mission? Is some expecting you to kill us?", he asked with his emotionless voice.

You shrugged a little as he said the word 'expecting'. You hated this word and he knew it.

"No.", you answered simply.

"I remember that it pained you to fail."

Suddenly you felt tears running down your cheeks. He was right. It pained you to fail and you just failed your mission. Three of your squad members were dead. You never failed like this before.

"You know what.", he came closer and raised a hand to poke you on your forehead. He did this years ago whenever he wanted to cheer you up. "Just forget the expectations. Disappoint them once and for all and you will never have to fell this weight again. You could be free."

"How should that work?", you mumbled. His face was so close to yours, you could feel his breath on your skin.

"Join the Akatsuki. I know that you are very intelligent and a strong shinobi. You could live without everybody expecting something from you. How about it?"

You looked straight into his black eyes. Would you really be free of all the expectations?

Anyway you could be together with Itachi again. He was the only one who understood your pain. Maybe the Akatsuki weren't that bad after all?


End file.
